


won't you take a bite

by intherubble



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherubble/pseuds/intherubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin manages to choke on three inches worth but Baekhyun rubs the base of his spine under the hem of his shirt soothingly, doesn’t miss the way Jongin’s hips are rocking up against air from the touch, and coos about how good he’s being for his hyungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't you take a bite

**Author's Note:**

> written february 2014

“Are you… trying to seduce me?” Joonmyun’s squinting and his breath is acrid sweet from the soju Baekhyun had kept pouring him as it gusts over Baekhyun’s face. His eyes are on the hand that Baekhyun had placed on his knee, ten minutes ago, that’s now inched its way halfway up Joonmyun’s thigh with small little massaging movements. But Joonmyun looks like he might be on the verge of drunkenly giggling, probably feeling self satisfied at being able to deliver the gag worthy question with a straight face, right out of a low budget drama.

“That depends,” Baekhyun tries not to roll his eyes as he plays along with the cliche, batting his eyelashes with a grin, “is it working?” He figures it’s the least he could do. This hasn’t exactly been his most ethical come on, getting Joonmyun tipsy and off his guard, but Baekhyun thinks having sat there and listened to Joonmyun ramble about his insecurities and worries for the past hour is peninance enough.

Joonmyun makes a _hmmm_ ing sound like he’s actually contemplating his response and would be rubbing his chin if his arms weren’t uselessly alcohol laden and flopped out on the couch cushions. But then Joonmyun’s unexpectedly lurching forward and bumping his lips against the side of Baekhyun’s mouth clumsily. Baekhyun has a moment of misgiving then, like maybe he should’ve just traded dry handjobs with Jongdae and gone to bed, but that’s not what he’s in the mood for though. And once Baekhyun shifts Joonmyun’s face to the right angle with fingers under his chin it’s not so bad. Joonmyun’s tongue pushes into Baekhyun’s mouth with all the artfulness and subtlety as Joonmyun is ever capable of but Baekhyun’s not after sloppy making out and over the pants groping so he doesn’t waste much time before easing off the couch onto his knees between Joonmyun’s splayed thighs.

It takes more effort to get Joonmyun up than Baekhyun would like, too loose from the drink, but that’s probably something Baekhyun deserves as well. Joonmyun doesn’t protest at all as Baekhyun’s fingers deftly pluck apart the fastenings of his pants and draw out his still soft cock, just looks on with a curious sort of bemusement.

Baekhyun honestly is fond of Joonmyun and he’s been so stressed lately, tugging at his hair and holding his temples when he thinks no one’s watching, and Baekhyun just wants to make him feel good. The best way he knows how.

Baekhyun works the extra skin through the shallow pump of his fist, the reddening of Joonmyun’s cockhead just peaking above the circle of his fist. Joonmyun’s breathing heavies to something more labored. He isn’t looking at Baekhyun, eyes hazy and unfocused on the up and down of Baekhyun’s hand, but that’s okay. Baekhyun doesn’t care if Joonmyun isn’t thinking about him when he ducks his head to fit his lips around the head of him, holding the foreskin back to press his tongue against the bulb of it, Baekhyun isn’t particularly thinking about Joonmyun either.

Just the way having someone under him like this makes him feel, how easily he can have prissy Joonmyun spreading his legs as far as his jeans will let him from just the touch of Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun’s oral fixation isn’t as bad as Jongdae’s, sticking whatever he can get his hands on in his mouth and teething like a toddler. But this, the heaviness on his tongue as he opens his mouth wider to take Joonmyun down, the musk at the base and the crude wet slurping sound he makes on the up suck, makes Baekhyun feel this heady thrum under his skin. Totally in control without having to give any of himself away.

Joonmyun’s hips are restless and jerky and Baekhyun wonders if he’d ever gotten any of his prim girlfriends, he keeps mundanely conventional sticker photos of, to go down on him or if this is one of firsts for him. His cock’s swelled enough by now that when Baekhyun pulls off with a vulgar _pop_ it stands against Joonmyun’s tummy on it’s own, foreskin stretched to its length. Baekhyun’s fingers curl around it and lever it to meet his tongue hanging out of his mouth, lapping at the head with obscene licks, Baekhyun twisting his fist in little pumps to tease. Joonmyun’s hands stay at his sides, just uselessly flexing as his mouth hangs panting and open.

The underside of Baekhyun’s tongue drags down Joonmyun’s shaft to the base, sucks the furrowed skin of Joonmyun’s sack until Joonmyun’s hissing and his hand jolts to grip Baekhyun’s hair. Better. Baekhyun hums in encouragement, switching to little kittenish laves before mouthing his way back up and swallowing Joonmyun down. Joonmyun makes a whining sound then, fingers getting more audacious and tightening in Baekhyun’s roots while his hips hesitantly push. That’s what makes Baekhyun look up, wants to see the color high on Joonmyun’s cheeks and the ugly way his face is probably bunched. But that’s not what his eyes catch on.

Jongin’s there, half shadowed by the corner of the hall that leads to their bedrooms, his hand gripped around around the edge of it but staring flushed and dumbly, like a child’s poor attempt at staying hidden. He looks helplessly curious more than shocked or caught off guard and Baekhyun can only imagine the thoughts running through his fat mouthed head. _Baekhyun’s sucking a dick but he looks like he likes it? Why do I have a boner. Joonmyun has a pretty cock?_

Baekhyun almost goes still because it throws him off but he recovers just as Joonmyun’s making a curious little noise at why Baekhyun’s mouth has stopped moving. He covers it up with an inhale of air through his nose and takes Joonmyun down to the root, Baekhyun’s gag reflex has been numbed to almost nothing but Joonmyun just tickles the back of his throat. Joonmyun’s head thunks to the back of the couch with a low groan and when Baekhyun looks up again Jongin’s eyes are blown wide and Baekhyun thinks he might even be palming himself judging by the little rocking motions of his arm.

Baekhyun beckons him with a jerk of his chin when he pulls off to fist Joonmyun again, taking a second to breathe and hoping Jongin isn’t in so much of a stupor he’ll have to snap to make him come over. Joonmyun’s eyes are still screwed shut, air loud as it passes in and out of his mouth, so he doesn’t hear the muted shuffle of Jongin’s socks across the floor. It isn’t until Baekhyun’s tugging Jongin by the wrist down next to him, with the non spit coated hand, that Joonmyun senses him there and his eyes pop open in sluggish confusion.

It’s almost cute how his eyebrows furrow and mouth clumsy over the syllables of Jongin’s name but he doesn’t do much else, like cover himself or curl away, so Baekhyun takes that as permission enough. Jongin’s kneeling next to Baekhyun, fingers curled nervously in the fabric of his sweatpants that are tenting obviously at the crotch. He’s sitting with such good posture, eyes fixed on where Baekhyun’s still leisurely tugging Joonmyun’s cock to keep him up. Baekhyun almost expects him to mumble _jalmukesumneda_.

Baekhyun lays a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, squeezing the shoulder reassuringly, then slides it up to bury in the hair at the base of Jongin’s skull to give an encouraging press. The air leaving Joonmyun’s mouth goes shuddery as Baekhyun coaxes Jongin down until the shiny head of Joonmyun’s cock bumps Jongin’s slack lips. His hips buck a little and it makes his dick slide against Jongin’s heated cheek, smearing precum and the slick from Baekhyun’s mouth. Jongin flinches slightly like he hadn’t been expecting the feel of it. Baekhyun waits but it’s only a moment before he’s opening his thick mouth and sliding it over Joonmyun’s cockhead.

Baekhyun’s fingers close like a vice at the base of Joonmyun, holding his dick steady for Jongin’s clumsy mouth and because he can tell from Joonmyun’s high pitched whimper the sight of it might’ve been enough to have him shooting too soon. That may be a boost for Jongin’s confidence in his cock sucking skills but he’s barely gotten his mouth around Joonmyun’s dick and Baekhyun wants to see how far he’ll go with it.

Jongin manages to choke on three inches worth but Baekhyun rubs the base of his spine under the hem of his shirt soothingly, doesn’t miss the way Jongin’s hips are rocking up against air from the touch, and coos about how good he’s being for his hyungs. Jongin’s mouth is sloppy, eager, spit leaking out from the corners of his mouth and making a mess all over Baekhyun’s fingers and his own chin but it makes his mouth all shiny and his lips swell red and stretched around Joonmyun’s cock.

Joonmyun’s hands have gone back to clutching at the couch cushions so Baekhyun takes one and guides it to the top of Jongin’s head. Jongin probably can’t handle having his throat fucked but you don’t have to know Jongin that well to know he’d like having hair stroked, tender little encouragements he isn’t good at voicing his need for. The fingers Joonmyun slides through Jongin’s loose hair card through in hesitant but measured passes, petting his bangs back, and Baekhyun can see Jongin’s fists clenching rhythmically on his own thighs until one slips out to curl around the skin of Joonmyun’s ankle.

The fabric of Joonmyun’s shirt starts to buffet under the twitching of his stomach, his knees trembling and looking like they’re going to squeeze in involuntarily, mouth spilling helpless _ah, ah, ah!_ noises. Baekhyun almost lets it happen, wants to see how Jongin would react to Joonmyun’s load down his throat, but he doesn’t know if the Heimlich works on jizz and doesn’t want to risk it.

Baekhyun’s hand runs back up Jongin’s back to grip the hair at his nape and tugs him up, firm but gentle, the other moving on Joonmyun’s cock again in quick twisting jacks. Jongin is breathing heavy and there’s a string of spit stringing between his lips. He makes a whimpering sound when Baekhyun tightens his grip on his hair, it feels like if he let him go Jongin’s head would just fall to Joonmyun’s hip so he could rut off against Joonmyun’s leg.

That does it for Joonmyun, nutting in Baekhyun’s fist with a sound like it’s being punch out of him and his hips twitching up as he spurts in pulses that spatter across the high planes of Jongin’s cheekbones, down his chin and the bridge of his nose, Jongin’s eyes flinching closed. Baekhyun murmurs _good boy_ as he milks Joonmyun through it and Jongin doesn’t shy away, face dazed and eyes lidded as Joonmyun’s spunk coats his face.

“Doesn’t Jonginnie look pretty?” Baekhyun hums, letting Joonmyun’s cock flop spent onto his belly and stroking the sweaty hair at Jongin’s temples. Jongin blinks stupidly, tongue flicking out to lick his bruised lips out of habit then startling at the taste. Joonmyun makes a pathetic keening sound watching, Jongin swiping his fingers through the mess on his face to hold it in front of himself in wonder.

Baekhyun catches him by the wrist and sucks the fingers into his mouth, tongue curling around the fingers while Jongin whines and squirms. Baekhyun's cheeks hollow as he palms himself and wonders if Jongin he could cream himself just from sucking cock.


End file.
